


You Belong to Me

by Shiroganeaesc



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crewt - Freeform, Dark!Credence, Gramander, M/M, Make no mistake if Credence wants a hug he's taking it, Maybe Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander/Credence Barebone, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Slash, Top!Credence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroganeaesc/pseuds/Shiroganeaesc
Summary: Credence Barebones makes a deal, he gets Newt Scamander, and he won't kill everyone, it's simple, really.





	1. You Will Swear To...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a male/male slash, so if you don't like, don't read. I would love recommendations, requests, and helpful criticism. If you see something that you think should be fixed, let me know. I hope you enjoy the story!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, story, universe, or anything from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (If she decides she doesn't want it anymore though, I'll gladly take it off her hands)

Spells.  
Spells being shot. Not back and forth as you would expect in a normal battle, no, this was extremely one sided, and not in the advantage of the side that was currently shooting off spells with no hesitancy at all (Which was stupid, considering what they were firing at). Colors of all hues sped off towards an ominous black mass.  
They were hurting it, hurting Credence who was the obscurus. Credence who had had so much pain in his life and didn’t need any more.  
Newt had to stop it, he could stop it, and so with the naivety that is unique to him he ran in front of the spells. The obscurial paused, there had been wracking pain, big colorful lights hitting and exploding, trying to rip apart, and now there was a wizard in front of and no more pain.  
Obscurus studied the wizard, and Credence studied the wizard as well. Fluffy brown hair, a stylish blue coat, wand moving skillfully and expending awing amounts of energy and magic to protect him, Credence, the obscurial, and then a spell got through the almost impenetrable barrier, striking the wizard with a sickening crack, it was only to be expected of course, even with the wizards surprising amount of power, about 23 wizards shooting off spells at all angles and more joining in every moment is bound to get through, to break, destroy. And that’s just what the obscurial intended to do to the wizards hurting HIS! Yes, the tremendously powerful and innocent wizard was going to belong to the Obscurials, was Credence's, and Credence would protect what was his.  
Rampage….  
Ravage……  
Destruct……. Destroy……  
Break…….Kill….Eliminate….. ….. .. .  
Credence took form. He was on his knees, as it wasn't exactly effort less for him to transform completely into and out of his Obscurus form. He crawled over the wizard who lay gasping on the floor, fear in his eyes, looking at him, Credence. But it felt different. Credence tilted his head."You are afraid of me."  
"Well, I- I, ah suppose so…"  
"But it's different. You don't hate me, don't want to hurt me, aren’t so afraid of me that you would…. try to… stop? yes, stop what is in me that you fear."  
The wizards gasped "No, Credence, never. You are… beautiful." The word beautiful was stressed with extreme amounts of meaning, emotion. He was not saying 'beautiful', that much is clear, he was saying more, so much more than what was spoken aloud.  
What had already been a sealed deal- Credence keeping this wizard as his own - was now locked forever, the wizard would never, ever escape him. And Credence would own him forever.  
"You are hurt"  
"You are hurt also." despite the burning fire in the obscurus's eyes -he wasn't quite sure what it was- Newt would say what was on his mind.  
Credence lips turned up at the corners, but it was chilling, a frightening sort-of-smile. "Challenging me so soon?"  
Newt's eyes widened, this wasn't the same person talking as a moment before where the dull voice had almost- cooed, at him. This was sinister, this was obscurus, and it was dangerous.  
Little did Newt know that Credence was just as dangerous, and that there really was no difference, Credence and Obscurus were one, they had merged instead of fighting (thus Credence living past normal life of an obscurial).  
Credence had been slowly crawling forwards during this whole conversation and was now directly over where Newt lay flat on his back, and their noses were mere inches apart. "What's your name?" the frightening tone was gone now, but Newt couldn't quite heave the sigh of relief he wanted too, what with the close proximity of the being that had just killed an odd 23 or so professionally trained aurors.  
"Newt Scamander" he hesitated and gave a lopsided smile "pleased to make your acquaintance?"  
Credence smiled to himself, 'so cute, it makes me want to…'. he licked his lips outwardly.  
"Very much so." it came out as a seductive purr, melting the smile off of the newly founded Newt's face, his mouth opening slightly so that he may take deeper breaths.  
"Oh." came the ragged exhalation, along with a sinfully appetizing blush.  
Just then a loud crack rang out, and then more, until they were surrounded, only then did Seraphina Picquery, the current president of the magical congress of the United States of America appear.  
Credence looked up, angered at those who intruded his moment with the one named Newt Scamander. Slowly, he stood, wisps of darkness curling around his form. "President." he acknowledged. Newt attempted to stand as well but Credence turned and glared at him unwaveringly until he let himself fall back to the ground, merely staring up awkwardly at the dark night sky.  
One of the wizards shot of a spell and Credence transformed instantly, letting the spell pass through to be blocked by the ring surrounding them and quickly shot off towards said wizard, turning his body to dust before he could so much as scream. He was back in the center of the circle with Newt before most even realized what had happened.  
"What do you want then, Barebones?" The President questioned after a moment of silence, voice wavering only slightly, she was an admirable woman, ruthless, almost as much as himself.  
"Whatever do you mean?" He spoke quickly so that his words had an edge to it that made him seem slightly mad-it would unnerve the wizards-, which he supposed he might be.  
"You haven't killed us all yet, I know you could, therefore, you want something, want to make a deal. You know that if you killed us all the others would come after you, and while we all know you could deal with that just fine, it would be bothersome, wouldn't it? So tell me, just what exactly do we have that you want?"  
Credence let a smile creep onto his face, he knew that the President was a smart one. "Firstly, I never want to have to interact with another magical being ever again… unless I chose to. Nothing is to approach me themselves, you can make this happen, yes?"  
The President hesitantly nodded, she had expected something more demanding. "And I want Newt Scamander." The mentioned wizard took in a quick breath, as the Presidents eyes flickered to him. "I… I don't think I can do that."

Credence eyes narrowed, the pleased smile he had been wearing quickly being replaced with a frown. "Why not" he demanded, harshly.  
"It's illegal, and it's even further complicated by the fact that he is a British citizen. He is also a human being."  
"Hmm."Credence contemplated the situation, he would have Newt, the only variation would be on just how he got him. "Newt" he singsonged without turning from his position facing the President, "You'll come with me, right?"  
Newts bottom lip trembled, he didn't know why Credence wanted him, he was so very confused.  
"You will vow to me to never try to escape me?" It sounded like a question, but it wasn't.  
Credence noticed the President signaling to one of the wizards near her before they popped off. "Where did he go." he demanded to know, loudly.  
"He is just getting-"  
The wizard came back with a worn brown suitcase and Credence quickly whisked it to him- his powers really had no limit, he could do just about anything a normal wizard could do and more.  
"What is this?"  
"My creatures!" Newt shouted, sounding desperate. Finally Credence turned to him.  
"Oh?" He asked, now stroking the case reverently. "Do tell me about them, hm?"  
"I-" Newt choked a bit, probably upset about having his 'creatures' being brought into this. "They're my life."  
Credence almost destroyed them on that basis alone. He would be Newts life. HIM!, not some creatures. But he saw them for what they were, a bargaining chip given to him to exchange for Newt's fealty. He crouched down next to Newt (who was still on his back, but had propped himself up on his elbows) and placed the case just out of his reach. "Then how about this" he whispered conspiratorially even though everyone else could clearly hear him. " You will swear to never try to escape me, and I will swear to let you care for your creatures, how does that sound?"  
Newt had no choice, he would do anything for his creatures. "You will also swear…" he paused "To not harm my creatures either." Credence thought it over, before nodding solemnly.  
"I swear to allow Newt Scamander to care for his creatures, and to never harm his creatures on the terms that he swear to never attempt to escape me"  
Tears were leaking from Newt's eyes, he wasn't sure what it would mean to be in the custody of Credence, but just the idea of making a vow terrified him. "I swear to never try to escape Credence Barebones on the terms that he allow me to care for my creatures, and never tries to harm them."  
"So mote be it." Credence, Newt and Seraphina intoned simultaneously. (She was their witness)  
Credence looked up, "I believe that will be all, President." He waved his hand dismissively and she took the gesture for what it was, and left, the other wizards following her immediately after.


	2. So Who is This Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, it is just you and me, forever." -Credence  
> But actually, maybe it isn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, so sorry if you've been waiting for me to update, I know, I take forever. Thankyou for all previous Kudos', I appreciate each and everyone greatly! (was that to sappy? Nahh, these people live off of fluff, its finnneeee). Anyways! Recognition to PureBatWings for being the best beta ever! (sry if you guys are betas, you guys don't beat PureBatWings..... did i just probably insult half of the readers? It was accidental! I swear... please still leave Kudos.... heh?)

"Now." Credence breathed out softly, quietly. "It is just you, and me, forever." Credence smiled widely, because this seemed to be the best thing that could ever happen to him. He had the wizard Newt Scamander all to himself.  
Newt nodded reluctantly in agreement.  
"Let's go." Credence was taking his pet- err, was taking Newt- to a place where they could not be found. Carefully, he bent down to the other wizard until he could wrap his arm around Newt’s back and picked him up bridal style with Newt still clutching his precious case. Credence carefully thought of where he wanted to go and raw, dark, furious magic whipped around them before rushing in, in an instant, whisking them to their new location.  
Credence resolved to use his magic more often as it had made the courageous older wizard cling to him more tightly and whimper, and Credence liked that very much. Unscrewing his eyes, Newt looked around. They seemed to be in a grand foyer of what had to be a mansion, such was its grandeur.   
"Where are w-"  
"Shh," Credence harshly quieted the other man. "No questions, not yet."  
Newt stayed quiet, he wasn't so foolish as to disobey the first order he had been given, even if he technically didn't have to. However, Credence never said he had to stay still. Quickly, Newt jumped from his spot in Credence’s arms, quickly spinning to face the obscurus. But Credence only narrowed his eyes at him, not saying a word. They had a stare down, which was a bit surprising as Newt wasn’t one to make eye contact, especially not for a long period of time. This continued until Credence noticed Newt stiffen. He whipped his head around to see what had made Newt tense up, and noticed someone standing in the doorway leading further into the house. Credence snarled in rage, recognizing whose manor he had unwittingly transported them to. Apparently, he hadn’t concentrated enough, because he had been trying to take them somewhere that they wouldn’t be bothered. 

Newt wondered what the Director of Magical Security was doing here, hadn’t the President just agreed to leave Credence alone? And it seemed Credence remembered this, and wasn’t very happy about the wizard’s appearance as a dark flash of magic quickly pulsed through the room before Credence seemed to get a hold on his magic…. But not of himself, it seemed. Even though his magic was now controlled he used it to be very precise in trying to kill one Percival Graves, who looked like he regretted stepping out to investigate who was in his foyer. 

There was something off about Mr. Graves as he quickly ran around the room, dodging pitch black mists of magic and summoning things to him to try to block the curses flying at him. Forced by Credence to stay behind the Obscurial’s shield, Newt noticed something. He gasped, causing Mr. Graves to hesitate, having not seen him standing there before.

Credence was ready to take the opportunity, his magic surging forth, eager to hurt the wizard that had hurt him before, but the full force of his power did not reach his target of revenge. His outstretched hands, quivering to strike a lethal magic blow, were jolted to the side as Newton grabbed his arms and pulled. The hit was only glancing, but it was still enough to send the auror to the ground and knock his wand from his hands. He turned his head to look at Newt, why had he done that? 

“That’s not Graves!” Newt shouted. Credence’s head only tilted to the side. Why should he care whether or not it was the impostor, the wizard had still intruded on their privacy. And Credence all but had a signed waiver permitting him to kill anyone who did so. 

The wizard on the floor, apparently not Graves, but an impostor rasped out, “I am Graves.”  
“There you have it” Credence said with a sinister tone “And I have reason to kill him, so if you will stand aside for a moment…” Newt had moved until he was standing in between the two. 

“But I have never met either one of you.” Credence and Newt were confused, as both had met Graves before.


	3. Americans Hold Their Wands Weird.... Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Newt stiffened at the pet name, but didn’t deny it, hopeful that Credence wouldn’t kill the innocent man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two chapters in one day, I think I deserve an award. The... two chapters in a day award.  
> This is not beta'd! Lucky you guys, eh? It's like getting to read an original copy of some famous..thing. Except, nothing like it at the same time. Okay, I think it's actually partially beta'd..... and I'm not sure how much, and you guys probably don't care anyways, but anything that seems correct, and nicely written has been fixed by PureBatWings, and all that other messy grammar, punctuation, sentence structure, word choice, and all that other stuff is my fault because I decided to post without conferring with my beta first.... sorry PureBatWings?   
> Anyways! I hope you all enjoy it, edited or not.

Graves waited for the two to understand the implication of his words, and saw understanding dawn in Newts eyes.

“The… Other Graves, he's the impostor, it all makes sense now”

“Explain,” Credence barked irritably.

“I am Percival Graves, and while you may have met someone using my face, you have not met me” Graves said calmly, “I have been trapped in my own manor by the impostor, so it’s impossible for me to have done anything to either of you”

“Then who’s the impostor?” Newt wondered aloud.

“Grindelwald,” he answered seriously.

“And how do I know you're telling the truth?” Credence asked “And Newt, how did you know this Graves and the other Graves were not the same? And actually, while I am asking all these questions, maybe you should tell me why I even care?”

“He is telling the truth!” Newt said anxiously, “I could tell because my brother worked with Mr. Graves before, and he always tells me stories, and one time he mentioned how wizards from different areas often have different wand techniques.”

“I realized that the two Graves's weren’t the same wizard because they held their wands completely differently... And I was mistaken before, this must be the real Mr. Graves because he holds his wand like my brother told me an American does, and the other Mr. Graves, he held his wand like a normal British citizen, and if the impostor is Grindelwald as Mr. Graves says, then that makes sense, do you see?” Newt took in a deep breath after explaining as quickly as he could.

Graves attempted to stand, not quite sure that proof of his innocence was going to stop what he now recognized as an obscurial from killing him-likely in a horrible and ghastly way- and he hoped to spare himself from that, and if not for him, perhaps for the cute wizard that had just spoken in his defense.

Attempted though, meant that he didn’t quite get on his feet. As he fell back to the ground his recently acquired injuries flared up in pain. Newt quickly rushed over, Credence stepping forward with a growl as his pet- as Newt went to the other wizard and knelt down beside him.

“Mr. Graves! Don’t try to stand, here, let me just levitate you to your room, and I can start healing you?”

Credence growled, “No such thing will be happening, you will move aside and-”

“Credence, nothing in our agreement said I had to obey you,” Newt argued.

Credence paused, what Newt said was true, and besides, he wanted to have Newt willing to obey his every whim, a strong man choosing to be submissive, not to chain Newt to his will as a mindless slave. He liked the fire in Newt, and very much liked the idea of being able to control him as Newt put up a token resistance. He decided he could put up with this, “I will let him go then, does that satisfy you, my darling? I see how much you like to take care of helpless things…”

Newt stiffened at the pet name, but didn’t deny it, hopeful that Credence wouldn’t kill the innocent man. Aurors firing at Credence with orders to kill him was different than Mr. Graves lying injured on the ground in the middle of his own foyer, bleeding out. 

Graves chose this moment to speak up, “Actually, I can’t leave.”  
Credence glared at him, “I have permission from your President to kill any magical being that interacts with us. You will leave this manor, I don’t care whether or not it's yours. Count this a blessing, and thank my pretty boy for your life, because I assure you, he is the only reason you still have your head.”

Newt took up Graves hand-and Credence restrained himself from blowing it to pieces lest Newt be upset with him- and asked him to “please go, I don’t want him to hurt you anymore.”  
And the cute freckled face wizard was so beautiful Graves wished he could do anything that was asked with him, but sadly he couldn’t. “I think you have misunderstood, I cannot leave. Grindelwald's tied my life force to the manor."

A nearby vase that had somehow escaped earlier damage exploded, puffs of black magic blasting it outwards. Quickly, Graves wandlessly shielded himself and Newt. The protective magic went up just in time to shield them both from sharp shards of flying pottery. Both of them looked over to see Credence breathing in deeply, controlling the rage that came with having his plan-as rudimentary and undetailed as it was- messed with. 

He didn’t want to kill Graves- well, he did, but he had already made up his mind, for Newt, that he wouldn’t, and Credence wasn’t going to go back on his word, he had had far too much of that already. 

“Fine.” Credence bit of his word sharply. Swiftly, and with sinister magic following him, he swept past the two wizards-who were still frozen and watching him, one laying on the floor, the other crouched above him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just joined AO3 so if your looking for more of my writing I will be slowly (emphasis on the slowly) working on uploading stories.  
> Sugesstions for my stories are always welcome as they might be just the inspiration I need to cram in some extra hours.


End file.
